


Something I Need

by BarPurple



Series: Writer's Block [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: still-searching47 asked: Ooooh you are asking for prompts, ok I'm going to be cheeky :) BraveWarrior and song Something I Need. One Republic





	Something I Need

Merida woke with a start, the panic from her dream lingering in her shaking limbs. The fire had died down, the moon hanging high in the sky cast a silvery light over the camp; it must be around two in the morning. She scrubbed her hands over her face, and blew out a long quiet breath. The reassuring presence of Mulan sleeping by her side grounded and comforted her.

Come the morning they were probably going to die.

This had been a hell of a week, a looming battle would make anybody nervous, but for the first time ever Mulan had let her fear show. She’d drank too much ale, Merida couldn’t fault her for needing a temporary crutch to get her through the dark hours, she wasn’t the only one, plenty of the army would be facing what could be their final day with a throbbing head. 

“You’re staring at me.”

Merida lay back down and curled into Mulan’s arms. She still looked asleep, but Merida knew better.

“I had a dream.”

An eyebrow quirked, but her lover’s eyes remained closed.

“Bad one?”

“We’ve only got this life.”

Now Mulan’s eyes opened, her fingers tucked Merida’s unruly hair behind her ear and stayed tangled in the curled ends.

“You’ve always know that. If we cross that the line tomorrow I’ll be right there with you. If we only die once it will be an honour for me to die by your side.”

Mulan’s brow creased; “That didn’t come out as inspiring as I wanted it to.”

Merida pressed a fleeting kiss to the end of her nose; “I know what you meant. You’ve kept me from falling some much this past week, saved me from tripping over my words and making things worse. Thank you.”

It was true; Mulan’s calming hand on her arm had stopped her driving the other clans away when they were being stubborn.

“I’ve told you before I will always be by your side.”

“Even when I’m running off a cliff?”

Mulan chuckled; “Even then.”

There were only scant inches between their bodies, but Merida wriggled closer to Mulan.

“Are you cold?”

“No, but you do have something I need.”

A sly smile tugged the corner of Mulan’s mouth.

“And what would that be?”

Under the crescent moon their lips met in love and passion. This might be their last night on earth and neither one of them would live it any other way.


End file.
